Not JUST a Seeker
by AshesGleamandGlow
Summary: Harry Potter is bored. This doesn't happen often, but when it does, things tend to happen, and canon becomes a thing of the past! ONE-SHOT, CANON DIVERGENCE


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE BOOKS AND MOVIES UNDER THE SAME NAME. MY NAME IS ASHE, NOT J.K. ROWLING OR WARNER BROS. ENTERTAINMENT. I KNOW, IT'S SAD. ENJOY!

Harry Potter was bored. He didn't get that way easily during the school year, learning at Hogwarts was honestly so much fun, and between Ron always having something to talk about and Hermione's constant reminders to do his homework, not to mention quidditch practice and the exploration of the ancient school of magic, Harry rarely had time to be bored. But not now. No, Ron and Hermione were either fighting each other constantly, or just plain not talking, and Harry was tired of playing mediator. And since Wood usually wasn't too crazy with extra quidditch practices until the month leading up to each of their matches, he didn't have practice at the moment, either. So with no homework due for a few weeks, no friends to talk to since most conversations they had together reminded one of his two friends about how or why they weren't talking to the other of his two friends, and no quidditch practice to take his mind off the fact that he's so insanely bored, Harry was left to either suffer, or find a way to occupy himself, by himself.

'Well, drawing was fun when I was younger, before Dudley found out about what I was doing and destroyed my every attempt. I wonder if I'm still any good?'

And that's how Harry found himself sitting in the common room with a stack of parchment, a quill, and an ink well, getting frustrated and wishing he had a pencil because drawing with a quill was impossible. After yet another failed attempt on the same piece of parchment, Harry dropped his quill in frustration, balled up the now inky mess of parchment, and threw it into the waste basket that was a good few feet away, and started anew.

It took a few more balls of used parchment getting tossed into that same waste bin for anyone to notice, since the common room, as always, was a pretty busy place. It ended up being Fred Weasley who first took notice of the exceedingly frustrated Seeker tossing balled up parchment into the waste bin from a few feet away.

Fred smirked and waited for Harry to once more ball up some parchment then got his twin's attention, pointed to Harry right before he tossed, then pointed to the waste bin. George watched as the young Seeker managed to get the ball of parchment into the bin without even looking up to make sure it went in, then watched as his brother moved the bin just a little bit further away. The younger twin's slightly confused expression turned into the manic grin of a true prankster as he caught on to his brother's plan. It wasn't their best prank ever, but it would do for now.

The Weasley twins watched as Harry once again made a used piece of parchment into a ball and throw it, but instead of missing like they expected, the ball of parchment went in practically perfectly. Their mouths hung agape as they stared at the bin, then at Harry, then at the bin. They quickly cast a finite at the bin and watched as, again, Harry made it in without looking. They scanned the parchment in the bin for any tracking charms, but found none, and could only watch in shock as Harry, once more, made a perfect shot without looking up. They moved the bin even farther away, but still he got it in without looking. They moved it so it was almost right behind their brother, Percy, who was going over something or other with the other prefects, and watched in amazement as Harry tossed the ball of parchment at Percy, only for it too hit him and rebound into the bin. It also got Percy's attention, though Fred and George managed to keep him from calling out for the culprit and instead got him to watch Harry, instead, as he tossed another ball of parchment at Percy and got it into the bin.

"Well, I'll be... I thought he was just the Seeker?" Percy muttered in amazement as he watched his goofballs of younger brothers stealthily move the waste bin from one part of the room to another, and Harry manage to toss a ball of parchment into it no matter where it was in the room.

Harry was finally starting to make progress at drawing with a quill when he realized how quite the common room was. Harry looked up in confusion that only grew when he realized all eyes were on him.

"What?"

 ** _*LINE BREAK*_**

Minerva McGonagall was walking past the Fat Lady's corridor to Filius Flitwick's office for a spot of tea when she suddenly heard a loud roar from behind the Fat Lady's portrait. Logic and common sense quickly fled as the stern professor feared the worst has happened and Sirius Black had managed to infiltrate the castle and had gotten into the Gryffindor common room to get Harry. She quickly provided the password and strode into the crowded common room with her wand drawn and a number of spells just waiting to be said, when the admittedly silent room suddenly burst into... Applause?

Now, Minerva didn't get confused easily, but the whole situation had her utterly baffled. It looked as though her whole House was in here! But why? And what was with the seemingly random bouts of applause?!

Determined to get to the bottom of her conundrum, the professor swiftly and methodically pushed her way through the crowded common room that was quickly noticing her presence. Only once she'd made it into the center of the room did she see the ones responsible for the current state of the common room.

"Mr Potter, Mr's Weasley, would you please explain what, exactly, is going on here?" Gone was the relaxed Minerva of only a few moments ago. This was the strict transfiguration professor, deputy headmistress, and proud head of the Gryffindor House, and every person there knew it.

"Well, you see, professor," one of the twins began.

"We saw Harrykins over there sitting in one of the arm chairs getting frustrated with something he was doing on his parchment and tossing the balled up used parchment into the waste bin without looking," the other continued.

"And we decided to mess with him."

"But instead of him missing, like expected-"

"He just kept getting it in, no matter where we put the bin. We even hid it behind a wall of the tallest among us-"

"And he STILL somehow managed to get it in without looking!"

"Of course, he eventually noticed the lack of conversation around him and looked up to see what was wrong-"

"It was hilarious, professor, he looked like a confused kitten once he saw us all staring at him like we were."

"Quite true, brother mine. Quite true."

"Anyways, professor, we told him to toss a crumpled piece of parchment into the bin-"

"And he looked at us like we're crazy! We're NOT crazy."

"So we had to convince him we weren't trying to prank him and that we honestly wanted him to try tossing a ball of parchment into the bin from where he was sitting."

"Eventually he did and he, once again, managed to get it in, and, well, one thing led to another and here we are!"

Minerva raised a single brow and asked, "And is that why Mr Potter is currently sitting upside-down on the ceiling of the stairwell to the boys dorms?"

The Weasley twins grinned unabashedly while Harry, who was still upside-down, managed to look sheepish while still clearly enjoying himself.

"Ah, that was actually my idea, professor. I wanted to see just how good my aim was, even upside down. Don't worry, there's piles and piles of pillows under me, along with a few cushioning charms so I won't hurt myself if the sticking charms don't hold up," Harry admitted, a big grin almost splitting his face that Minerva had to fight to keep from returning. Instead, she continued on with her line of questioning.

"And how many times have you gotten the... Ball into the bin?"

The response was instantaneous and unanimous.

"All of them," came the united chorus of her Lions. Her other eyebrow rose to meet the first. Minerva turned to Oliver Wood, in his last year and still vying for the quidditch cup for their team.

"I suppose finding a reserve Seeker and giving Mr Potter some Chaser training is in order, don't you think?" Minerva could no longer fight off the small smile that wanted to be on her lips so badly.

The resulting cheer could easily be heard all the way in the Ravenclaw dorms, and echoed down to the Hufflepuff common room, and even, to some extent, the Slytherin's as well. None of the other Houses could guess what caused it, or even what it was, though the sense of dread it inspired in them all was indiscriminate. Whatever it was, it could only mean headaches and heartaches for them all.

 ** _*LINE BREAK*_**

"WELCOME, quidditch fans, to the most anticipated match of the season, GRYFFINDOR VERSUS SLYTHERIN!!! With almost the same team members as last year, how will these rival teams hold up? Will they try new tactics to try and gain a foothold? Or will they stick to the tried and true? Only time will tell!

"Aaand, here comes the teams! Up first is the Slytherin team, with Captain and chaser, Marcus Flint, followed by fellow chasers Montague and Warrington. Up next, we have beaters Derrick and Bole, with Seeker Malfoy and keeper Bletchley bringing up the rear! Better keep it clean, they don't need anymore warnings on their record this year.

"Next up, Gryffindor Captain and keeper, Oliver Wood, followed by the demon twin beaters, Weasley and Weasley! Following them are chasers Johnson and Spinnet, with, and this is where the changes are, ladies and gents, reserve Seeker Ginny Weasley and reserve chaser Harry Potter bringing up the rear! How will this change in the line up affect the game?! Why is Harry Potter, youngest Seeker in a century, suddenly playing chaser in the match against Slytherin?! Will he be able to handle the more physically demanding position, or will he putter out before the game's done?! Let's find out!"

 ** _The end_**

 ** _MANDATORY AUTHORS NOTE: Hello, everyone! Thank you for reading my first, and so far only, one-shot! This is just a little something I randomly thought up while I was tossing a empty crushed water bottle into the trash from across the room. I paused, then turned to my mom and asked, "What if one day, Harry was bored and started tossing crumpled up pieces of parchment into a waste bin? And what if that ends up with him being the reserve chaser?" Well, it wouldn't leave me alone, so I decided to write it down. I loved it so much, I decided to share it with all of you wonderful people! Thanks again!_**

 ** _The Younger Half of AshesGleamandGlow_**


End file.
